


We Keep Our Secrets Close And Careful

by Jen425



Series: Inexplicable Tokusatsu crossovers [2]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Zi-O, 仮面戦隊ゴライダー | Kamen Sentai Gorider (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Zi-O, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: The aftermath of Another Zangetsu
Relationships: Kujo Kiriya & Kumon Kaito, Kumon Kaito & Kureshima Mitsuzane, Kureshima Mitsuzane & Tokiwa Sougo
Series: Inexplicable Tokusatsu crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779067
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	We Keep Our Secrets Close And Careful

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I will probably have to write what happened and why everyone was in Zawame, now

“Where have you been, the past few days?”

Micchy blinks, turning around. Takatora has been on a business trip since this mess started, and won’t return until tomorrow, so…

Oh. Right. Kaito. He’s been living here ever since he miraculously revived, for convenience.

(Micchy knows Zack and Peco are trying to convince Baron’s former leader to move in with them, but to his knowledge they’ve yet to be successful.”

“You know how Zi-O and the doctors were here?” He asks.

Kaito tilts his head, just slightly. After working with the Rider turned Overlord for over six months, however, it’s enough for Micchy to accept the acknowledgment for what it is.

“Well, someone thought I’d be the person Another Zangetsu,” Micchy says simply. “Weren’t exactly wrong, though. I almost killed Zi-O.”

“Almost killed Kazuraba more times than that,” Kaito replies. Micchy hmms. Fair point.

(Is it more telling of his mentality or Kaito’s that those jabs are so normal between them.)

“I never said I was any more successful than back then.”

“But you are stronger,” Kaito replies. And that… Kaito’s said it before, but Micchy still isn’t particularly sure he agrees. Stronger than when he was sixteen and stupid and delusional? Well, yes. He’s physically stronger, a more experienced fighter, and he knows how to not overestimate his intelligence. He doesn’t really know if that’ll ever be enough for himself, though…

To be truly strong.

“If you say so,” Micchy replies. “Anyways, even in my addled state, I knew you and any of the former Armored Riders would see through me. I’d been avoiding you all. Luckily, Kouta got in my way.”

Kaito grunts.

“Did I miss anything important that the people on the team didn’t report?” Micchy asks. This has happened a surprising number of times, over the years. Public transparency aside, potentials are sometimes not officially reported to keep people from getting angry at dead ends.

(Which is better than the people who still blame the Armored Riders, or even Takatora, for Helheim’s invasion. It had been Micchy himself who exacerbated it, but few know that fact.)

Kaito shakes his head.

“More of the same,” he says. “Do we at least know which Neo-Time Jacker is the one in Zawame, now?”

Micchy nods.

“I haven’t told anyone else yet,” he says. “It’s their mysterious fifth member, the one we don’t have a name for, yet.”

“Secret keeping.”

Micchy smirks.

“Some things never change,” he says. “Knowledge is Power, as they say, but right now this knowledge is useless.”

Kaito hmms.

“I’m going out,” he says. “Tell me when you’re done scheming.”

Micchy nods.

He does have an idea, after all.

Zawame has many Riders, but thus far all Another Riders seem to use Cracks, which shouldn’t have even been possible for Another Malika or himself.

Yggdrasil also has their old Crack sensors… which if the signature could be tied to that of Another Riders…

Might give them a lead.

  
  
  


“Yo, Banana Man.”

It’s probably embarrassing to respond to someone referring to you as a banana, but Kiriya assumes by the only mild annoyance on said banana’s face that he’s used to it.

“You were dead,” he says.

Kiriya shrugs.

“You got better, why couldn’t I?” He asks. And so did the guy who killed him in the first place, but, well, not important right now. Also it answers his question. “And you remember ‘God’s’ little game.”

The other Rider tenses just slightly.

“And what of it?”

“Don’t you fucking dare tell Emu you remember,” Kiriya says. “There are some lies I would take to my second grave.”

Kumon hmms.

“And why should I do that?” He asks.

“Because right now we have our own crisis, separated from the Shin Time Jackers mess,” Kiriya replies. “And, to be frank, the Ace has already seen too many of the people he knows die.”

Himself included.

“So have a lot of us,” Kumon replies. “I hear it’s part of being a Rider.”

Kiriya huffs, carefully choosing his next words carefully.

“Ace is the best of us, in power, skill, and heart,” he says. “At this point it would just be dragging up old wounds.”

Kumon crosses his arms.

“You talk about his strength,” he says. “But you still try to shelter him.”

Kiriya shrugs.

“Just cause I trust him doesn’t mean I need to burden him,” he replies.

Kumon hmms.

“Doubt he’d think as much of that,” he replies. “This conversation is over.”

… he never answered yes or no.

Fuck.

Did Kiriya really get talked in a circle by someone four years younger than him?

  
  
  


“Thank you again for coming by,” Sougo says, sitting on the bench of some park in Zawame. He likes the city, but he can’t wait to get home. Mitsuzane smiles.

“No, it’s no problem,” he says. “Like you said, your actions connect to my job. Or at least the Rider parts of it. And, well…”

Sougo waves his hand.

“I can speed up my healing, so I’m mostly fine,” he says. Besides, his girlfriend and one of his boyfriends had both, at one point, wanted his death. He should have admitted his suspicions to his predecessors sooner. “I just… realized I forgot to ask if you saw the face of whoever gave you the Another RideWatch. Or at least could match the description.”

Mitsuzane pauses, for just a moment. But Sougo knows how to read people, when necessary.

“I take it you’ve been planning something,” he says. Mitsuzane nods.

“If it helps, I will send the information to general Rider circles if it works,” he says.

That sound… promising.

“Okay,” Sougo says. “I trust you.”

Mitsuzane nods.

“Thank you,” he offers. “Is there anything else?”

Not…that Sougo can think of.

“I just came to ask you that question,” he says. “It was nice to meet you, though.”

Mitsuzane smiles.

“And you, Zi-O,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @dancingqueen-mai for just Toku


End file.
